moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecto
Ecto the Fancy Banshee is a Rare Moshling in Moshi Monsters, who is in the Spookies set. Ecto is a banshee who wears capes made out of electrified wobble-plasma capable of turning things inside out. Ecto is friendly, and they collect rox dust. Combinations Biography Don't be afraid, Fancy Banshees are one of the friendliest Moshlings. But just make sure you don't touch one because their creepy glowing capes are made of electrified wobble-plasma! This mysterious stuff turns things inside-out. Eek! When they're not drifting through walls in the dead of night, they float around collecting Rox dust which they need to keep themselves glowing brightly. Legend has it that only one Monster has ever seen a Fancy Banshee's face, and that Monster's fur turned white from seeing it! ---- 'Collector's Guide' Series 1 Psst ... don't be afraid, Fancy Banshees are quite friendly. Just make sure you don't touch one, because their shimmering capes are made of electrified wobble-plasma, mysterious stuff that turns things inside-out. How do I know? Yep, you guessed it, I got Ectoed! It happened when I was exploring Collywobbles Castle. I never did find my compass. Or my back teeth. When they're not drifting through walls in the dead of night, these totally silent Moshlings float around collecting Rox dust. No one knows why, but I believe they need to absorb it to keep glowing. Habitat Scientists believe Fancy Banshees come from a parallel vortex deep within the ClothEar Cloud Formation. It can only be accessed by running around and saying 'woo-oo-oo' really loudly. Personality Mysterious, friendly, spooky. Likes Rox dust and darkness. Dislikes Anyone called Ichabod and being upside-down. Character Encyclopedia Main Woo-oo-oo! Be afraid, be very afraid. Not really! This is one Spookie that you don't need to be scared of. Ecto and the rest of the Fancy Banshees do look very ghostly, and they can drift through your bedroom wall in the dead of the night, but these glowing critters are actually very friendly phantoms. Glow-in-the-dark You won't hear Banshees like Ecto coming, since these wispy Moshlings don't talk, but you'll definitely see them thanks to their glow-in-the-dark capes. But be warned: NEVER touch one - the cape's wobble-plasma turns things inside out, and no Moshi wants to see what you had for breakfast. Yuck! Spooky vortex Ever seen that swirling purple parallel vortex in the ClothEar Cloud Formation? It is thought to be home to the Banshees. Shriek "woo-oo-oo!" and they might let you in. Data File Moshling type: Spookies Species: Fancy Banshee Habitat: Parallel vortex deep within the ClothEar Cloud Formation Spookie chums: Big Bad Bill, Kissy, Squidge Notes *Cape made of electrified wobble-plasma *Banshees always float the right way up as they hate being upside-down! *Luminous glow is said to come from absorbed Rox dust. ---- 'Moshipedia' Don't be afraid, Fancy Banshees are one of the friendliest Moshlings. But just make sure you don't touch one because their creepy glowing capes are made of electrified wobble-plasma! This mysterious stuff turns things inside-out. Eek! When they're not drifting through walls in the dead of night, they float around collecting Rox dust. No one knows why, but it's thought they need to absorb it to keep glowing. ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' Fancy Banshees may be a bit spooky, but they are also some of the friendliest Moshlings. They float around at night, passing through walls and looking for the darkest places to hang out. Their capes are electrified wobble-plasma so best not to touch hem, or you might find yourself turned inside out! Moshling experts think they come from a parallel vortex deep within the ClothEar Cloud Formation, and that they need Rox dust in order to keep themselves floating and glowing. For some reason they don't like the name "Ichabod" and they especially don't like being upside down. Perhaps because their capes fall off? Trivia *Ecto features in their own game, Ecto's Cave. *They were featured in the Halloween Daily Growl theme. *Their capes are made from "Electrified Wobble Plasma" which can turn monsters inside out. *The word 'Ecto' means external and outer. Gallery EctoRM5.png EctoRM3.png EctoRM2.png Merchandise Figures Ecto figure normal.jpg Ecto figure glitter purple.png Ecto figure glitter orange.png Ecto figure ghost white.png Ecto figure scream green.png Ecto figure pumpkin orange.png Ecto figure voodoo blue.png Ecto figure shocking pink.png Ecto figure brilliant blue.png Ecto figure gold.png Ecto figure marble green.png Collector card s1 ecto.png Cards TC Ecto series 1.png TC Ecto series 2.png TC Ecto series 3.png TC Ecto series 4.png TC Baby Ecto series 5.png Plush Ecto backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Ecto mosh ball.jpg Ecto plush carte blanche.jpg Other Paintbrush Ecto.png Creepy Ecto.png Greenghost 2x.png Cuddly Ecto.png|Cuddly Moshlings Robot_Ecto.png|Robot version EctoScare.gif|Ecto scaring, click to see animation. Vivid mystery box ecto.png|Ecto Mystery Box Vivid mystery box ecto 2.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action ecto.png|Ecto as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Ecto reindeer.png Baby ecto.png|Baby Ecto Baby FiFi and Ecto.jpeg|Talking Poppet MV MKD Ecto3.png|The Missy Kix Dance Top trump green Ecto.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps King Brian Turns Over a New Leaf.jpg|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Ecto_Twilight_Art.png Ecto_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art EctoWinter.png Ecto Squashi Moshi.png Ecto mashem s1.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Spookies